Command Buildings
Captain's Quarters Your Captain's Quarters are where you administer all the day-to-day functions of your Haven and its populace. From here you can rename your Haven and track your development statistics. Upgrading your Captain's Quarters (max. level 20) reduces the construction time for all buildings in the game. The Captain's Quarters is already built when you start the game, so it won't appear on any construction menus. Observatory The Observatory is where you research new Discoveries and improve your mastery of old ones. The Observatory also unlocks the «Workshop» function for tracking and planning your Discovery progress. Upgrade the Observatory to speed up the rate of your research (max. level 20). To build the Observatory: 1. Go to your Haven. 2. Click «Construction». 3. Open the «Command» tab and select the Observatory. 4. Choose a place in your Haven and start building. Brethren Court Build the Brethren Court to conduct diplomacy. You can make offer terms of parley, form or terminate Accords, get new Shipmates, and invite Friends. You can increase the number of Accords you can enter into at a given time by upgrading the Brethren Court (max level 5). To build the Brethren Court: 1. Go to your Haven. 2. Click «Construction». 3. Open the «Command» tab and select the Brethren Court. 4. Choose a place inside your Haven and start building. Market The Market allows you to exchange Resources and Sketches with other Havens. Upgrade the Market (max. level 20) to increase the number of Galleons available for trade. You will need these Galleons to transport Resources and Sketches to other Havens. Keep in mind, every trade transaction you conduct with other Havens will temporarily use at least one Galleon until the transaction is completed. Also, while some players are plenty of hours away, by browsing the offer pages you may find a closer mate, so you might make your deal within minutes! Discover Trade to unlock the Market. To build the Market: 1. Go to your Haven. 2. Click «Construction». 3. Open the «Command» tab and choose Trade. 4. Select a place in your Haven and start building. Required Discoveries and Buildings : Trade House o' Navigation You can upgrade the capacity of your Galleons by building and upgrading the House o' Navigation (max. level 20). The more your Galleons can carry, fewer Galleons are required to make your desired transactions. This means you can make emergency transfers of Resources and Sketches and free up more of your Galleons for other Trading missions. Discover «Mathematics» to unlock the House o' Navigation. To build the House o' Navigation: 1. Go to your Haven. 2. Click «Construction». 3. Open the «Command» tab and select the House o' Navigation. 4. Choose a place inside your Haven and start construction. Construction time: 20 m. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 600, Lumber 800, Rum 500 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Mathematics, Market Merchants' Guild Improves the efficiency of your commerce by increasing the speed of your Galleons (max. level 20). Research Smuggling Discovery to unlock construction of the Merchants' Guild. To build the Merchants' Guild: 1. Go to your Haven. 2. Click «Construction». 3. Open the «Command» tab and select the Merchants' Guild. 4.Choose a place in your Haven and start building. :::::::::: Cost Required Discoveries and Buildings : Smuggling,House o' Navigation